A Look In the Past
by hitntr
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Inuyasha in his childhood. Wonder no further...It is now Completed Yay!
1. Living with Mommy

Hope it is decent.

It is just something that I though would have been cool if they had an episode about Inuyasha's past. I have no clue how many chapters it will be, this was a spur the moment thing.

A Look in the Past

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking alone in the woods. They had just eatin a great meal that Kagome had cooked up and this was the first time Inuyasha didn't complain, a new record!! After the dinner Inuyasha asked her to take a walk in the woods with him. It was obvious that he was planning on going somewhere but she couldn't tell where. As they walked along, she noticed a caterpillar squirming along the path and she stopped to watch it. Inuyasha noticed her attention averted to something so he stopped to look.

"Look, this caterpillar looks sooo alone" Kagome said in a low sad tone.

"That's alright; they don't have feelings so they don't care." Inuyasha said, not really caring about the bug to begin with.

"But everything has feelings Inuyasha, that's like saying demons or half demons don't have feelings" she blurted out.

Inuyasha turned away quickly, not liking her analogy of comparing the caterpillar to someone like him. "So what if it did have feelings what would it be thinking right now?"

"Uhm" Kagome pondered for a minute and then responded with, "I bet he is afraid right now."

"How come?"

"Cuz he has to find food to stay alive but as he squirms along, he just gets hungrier and hungrier. And now he has some strange beings breathing on him and he feels that he can't protect himself."

Inuyasha just let out a "humph"

"Oh yeah, what do you think he is feeling?"

"Nothing, it is a damn bug" Inuyasha was getting frustrated at her.

"Come on; just think of if he could feel. What would he feel right now?" By this time Kagome was just playing with him

Inuyasha looked at the squirming little guy and then with a solemn look in his eyes he said, "I would say he is alone in the world. He has no family and no home to go too. He just goes through life with uncertainty around every corner. No one will even talk to me…" He stopped abruptly and Kagome notice why but she didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha you have never told me about your childhood have you?"

"There's nothing interesting to talk about that's why."

"But just now you seemed upset. Are you sure there is nothing you wanna talk about?"

"There is nothing to talk about! My mom died when I was eight" 'and it was my fault' he thought "and then I went through the rest of life trying to survive with everyone and everything hating me." Inuyasha yelled and then looked away quickly; he tried to not cry as he remembered his mother's death quite clearly in his head. It would play over and over again every day.

"Inuyasha I have been with you long enough to know something is bothering you from this. If you don't wanna talk I understand but when you are ready I wanna hear about your past and everything that happened." She said in a calm voice

Kagome then got up from kneeling with the caterpillar and put it on a nearby tree. "Its not that I ever had a problem with anyone, it was always them that had a problem with me." Kagome heard Inuyasha say.

"I mean from a small child I was never liked I would get picked on and tossed around. I mean I was a one year old and the villagers were threatening to kill me. I was innocent and they claimed I would kill everyone."

Kagome turned around after putting the caterpillar on the tree, "Inuyasha, why don't you tell me about your mother, I bet she loved you."

"She can't love me."

"All mothers love there children Inuyasha."

"How could she love me when I was the reason she died?"

Kagome heard a small sniffle from Inuyasha and she hugged him, "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

As they sat on a rock, Inuyasha still looked at the little caterpillar as it climbed onto a branch and held itself upside down, it was obviously making a cocoon next to two other cocoons. "It is a long story though."

"I will have forever to listen to it."

"Well it all started when I was eight…."

(_flash back_)

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!!!" a lady called out. She had black hair and wore the most beautiful clothing possible.

"Boo!!" A small little kid jumped out at her.

She would pretend to be scared whenever he did this, "Oh, don't sneak up on me when you do that." She laughed a little and put her hand on his head rubbing the little dog ears on his head.

"Sorry mom." Chuckled Inuyasha "but I was bored and had to find something to do" He let out a toothy grin.

"Well go try and play with the other kids instead of giving me a heart attack."

"Buuuut mooom, they don't like me at all."

"Just be nice to them and in time they will see that you're not mean."

"Alright" Inuyasha bounded towards the village where the kids were playing.

He watched as they had sticks and were pretending to hit each other with them and defending each other off with them. Inuyasha looked excited and quickly found a decent looking stick and came over to them, "Can I play?" He asked holding out the stick, "I already have my weapon of choice, hehe"

"My mom said to never play with you." One of the boys said. "She said 'never trust him no matter what'"

"But I just wanna play." The hanyou said looking more distraught then ever.

The boy looked around to see if anyone was around, "Well I guess if my mom isn't around then it should be fine."

The boys started fighting him with there sticks and all of them were laughing and having fun. Then one of the boys hit another boy and he fell down, laughing hysterically. As they surrounded him, the kid was screaming (in a playful way) "Nooo, don't hurt me. I don't deserve to die from the likes of you." As they got closer, the kid's mom came out and screamed.

"Get away from my child you half breed. Don't you dare hurt him."

Inuyasha looked up, he didn't know what this term meant but it seemed to be his nickname from a lot of the villagers.

"Mom, we were playing" The kid said as he stood up and brushed him self off.

"I told you time and time again to never play with that thing. One day it may snap and then what, you will die. I don't even know why they keep it around. Besides what would your parents say if they found out you were playing with this half breed"

"Sorry" The kids said in unison, looking ashamed.

Inuyasha was puzzled, snap? Why would he snap on them and kill someone? He knew he had claws but having them and knowing how to use them were two different things. He left after that scene deciding to never go back to play with them again no matter what his mom told him to do.

"Mommy." Inuyasha called out when he got home. The house smelt of her cooking and it was the best smell ever.

"Hi, how was your playtime? You were there longer then usual. I assume you were good." She let off a huge smile at him.

"I didn't get into any trouble, the kids let me play with them today, until one of there parents came out and told me to leave. She said that I may snap and kill them all if I play with them. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" She knew what was coming next, it was the same question that was always asked when he met one of the villagers. She didn't want to ever answer it but she knew she would have to one day.

"What's a half breed?" He looked so puzzled as if this was the secret to life.

"That doesn't matter, how bout you eat some stew for now, and then I made you a special dessert for your birthday."

His ears perked up, dessert was his favorite and he knew from the smell what it was. But he still played along with his mom, "what is it?"

"Hehe, your dessert is your favorite of all of them."

The stew was very salty, which was the way he liked it. (This would explain why he likes ramen so much) and the dessert was a cake like food and it was so delicious and good.

"Mom, can I go out for the night and sleep outside?" Inuyasha loved to sleep out under the stars.

"You should know you can't tonight hun."

"Oh, hehe, I almost forgot. Tonight is the night of no moon." Inuyasha laughed

"That's right and no one is going to get my baby when he is vulnerable." She smiled and playfully hugged him.

Inuyasha loved it when she called him 'her baby' and sometimes she would say 'her pup' which meant even more to Inuyasha since he was part youkai after all.

As the night came, Inuyasha transformed into a human. He loved it when he was human; it seemed like the only time he could be like everyone else. The only thing was he was forced to stay inside because even though the village knew the night of his vulnerability, demons didn't and his mom wanted to keep it that way.

"Mom can you tell me about daddy before I go to bed?"

"Sure thing hun."

He loved the stories about his heroic dad who would always save the day and seemed so awesome that he only wished he could see him. As he jumped into bed and pulled a small sheet up, he looked over at his mom as she was just walking into his room. "Tell me the one about when he first met you!!!!"

"Alright, I was a young girl"

"But not to young" Inuyasha jumped in, he knew the story from heart and always listened intently to it.

"Who's telling the story here mister?"

"Sorry" a small chuckle came from both of them.

"As I was saying…. I was walking through a field of wild flowers in my garden when the most handsome guy came out of no where and we talked for hours."

"Tell me what he looked like!!!"

"Well lets see, he has a dog demon and had a huge furry thing hanging from him, sorta like your brother Sesshomaru. And he had the most beautiful markings I could have ever seen on a guy. When he walked he had the smoothest walk ever imagined and he never missed a beat with his motions."

"I wish I could have seen him"

"You are supposed to be falling asleep young boy. As I was saying he was so handsome and he came up to me and told me I was so beautiful and that he would love it if I came with him to his castle and spent the rest of our days together…" She looked down at her sleeping son. "You never go through the whole story when you are a human" she laughed as she kissed his forehead. "Love you my boy."

She went into the other room to clean before she went to bed. "Lady Izayoi please open now. It is me, Kira and I have some bad news." Kira was there only friend in the village, she knew that Izayoi and Inuyasha weren't bad and on many occasions she would get scorned for talking to them.

Izayoi quickly opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's the men from the village they are planning on killing Inuyasha tonight, while he is vulnerable."

They heard the villagers slowly move around the hut, as they saw people holding fire, bows and arrows and swords.

"Kira get out now. If they catch you in here they will kill you too. Now go. We will get out in the back way."

"Alright. Just please be careful."

"I will, and thanks Kira." As Kira slid out Izayoi went to wake her sleeping son.

"Inuyasha, please get up." Izayoi whispered while shaking him slightly.

"Whats wrong mommy?" Inuyasha said groggily.

"Get over here; remember the escape route I told you about for emergencies like fires?" She said as she unlatched a secret back door in Inuyasha's room. She never actually planned it for fires, it was always meant for if something like this ever happened.

"Yes mommy, you said to go through that latch and run as far as I could."

"That's right." She said starting to cry. "You are going to use it tonight and run far far away."

"What about you mommy? Aren't you going with me like we planned?"

"I have to stay here and see if I can calm the villagers down and keep them here." She grabbed her sons clothes and quickly dressed him and then handed him the left overs she was going to throw out. "Hun, if I don't come and get you go out and find a place to live. And on no occasion, no matter what you hear or see, DO NOT COME BACK." She then hugged her child, knowing this would be the last time she would see him.

"Mom, where will you go?" Inuyasha asked confused

"I told you I am going to try and calm the villagers down while you run." Tears streamed down her face. "You must live for my sake and yours. This food should last you for a day or two."

"Mom" Inuyasha was so scared, he didn't know fully what was happening but he didn't want to leaver her.

She then jumped up and pushed open the secret door, "Run now Inuyasha, while there is still time. Remember don't stop for anything, just keep going."

Inuyasha started walking out and turned around to see his mom as she closed the latch, then he heard her screaming. "Let me go, let me go." Izayoi was screaming at them. Inuyasha then decided to run. As he ran, he fell several times scrapping his knees and his face. When he was way up on the cliff that over hung the village he watched in horror as his mom was beaten several times. He could only imagine why and no other time did he wish he had his youkai powers more then right now.

As his mother lay motionless on the ground, the people went inside and came out looking mad. 'Were they really looking to kill me too?' Tears formed even more as they grabbed his mother and just tossed her into the woods like a sack of potatoes. "Mother" Inuyasha squeaked out. As he contemplated going back to help her, he remember what she said, 'never come back for me.' He sat there crying for a while till he fell asleep under a big tree.

(_End Flashback_)

"Wow, you had a rough eighth birthday then." Kagome said she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I never could live down that day. It was my fault that she died because I wasn't strong enough to help her."

"No it wasn't Inuyasha. She told you to live; she said to not come back. You did exactly what she wanted and you even made a few friends."

Inuyasha watched the caterpillar finish the last bit of his cocoon. "Maybe but still, my life didn't get any better from that point."

"Would you like to go on and tell me the rest about your childhood?" Kagome persisted

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "why do you wanna know so badly?"

"I am glad that you could open up to me that you could sit here and tell me everything that happened in your past. There is so much that I don't know about and I feel that you may do good to tell someone."

"Hmph, if you want me to continue I guess I could. But we are going to be late to the camp tonight so we may stay out here for the night."

"That's fine with me." Kagome smiled at him.

**I know I left it open and I may have more to add to this at some point. I did this more as a test. I think it came out kind of cute, but you can tell me I guess.**


	2. The Next Day

_**Thanks for the review!! **_

"Why don't we walk while we are talking?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Uhm, sure. Why are we walking this way again?" He never told her come to think of it.

"There is something I want to show you. I never have shown anyone this and it means a lot if you come with me this time."

Kagome was stunned. She had known him for three or four years now (she can't remember how long it has been) but she never thought that he had something to hide. Yeah, there were times where he would randomly take off but who doesn't need a little quiet time every once in a while. "While we walk why don't you tell me another part of your story? And start from where you left off, I wanna know what you did when you woke up."

"Sheesh, why are your treating this like it is made up?"

"I'm not but it is going to be the best story I have heard cuz I know how it ends before it starts" Kagome said leaning into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled when he heard her say those words. "You are making that up"

"No I'm not." Kagome said defensively.

"Fine I will tell you what happened next. The next morning I awoke too….

(_Flashback_)

The sun was beating down on a sad and broken hanyou. He had no where to go, no one to turn too, and he was all alone. "Mom" he whispered. He looked around and then remembered last night. He felt the need to go against his mom's wishes and go back to the village where his home once stood.

As he got to the edge of the woods he noticed his mom laying there still. "Mom!!!" he shouted and ran over. As soon as he got there he noticed he could hear no pulse and her eyes were hazy. "Mom, why did they do this? Where am I supposed to go?" He looked down at her cold corpse as if expecting an answer.

Then he noticed a burnt hut, which were the remnants of his former house. He went to look inside thinking that maybe something could have been salvageable from last night. As he walked in everything had soot on it and was black. He went to his old bedroom; nothing remained in the whole house. Then he heard some footsteps and hid behind something, what it was he couldn't tell.

"Is someone there? Is it you Inuyasha?" A voice rang out.

He knew this voice and jumped up, "Hi Kira."

"Oh, good you are still alive." She smiled looking relieved.

He just looked at her and then looked around his former house.

"You should leave like your mom said too Inuyasha. The villagers here would kill you if they found you."

"But why? What did I do to them?" Inuyasha said so innocently that Kira was afraid to answer.

"You did nothing, people are just afraid of someone when they don't look like themselves"

"Then why did they kill my mommy? She looks like them."

Kira didn't want to say anymore, she looked down, "Inuyasha I can't explain what everyone does and what they are thinking when they do it, but you need to get out of here before some one catches you. If you get caught then your mom would have died in vain."

"Vain?" Inuyasha questioned

"Yes she died so that you could get away and live a long and healthy life" Kira came over and hugged Inuyasha.

'No, she died because I wasn't strong enough to stop them' Inuyasha thought to himself. All he could do was blame himself.

Kira noticed the look in his face, "If I help you bury your mom, you have to promise me that you will never return here to this village again."

"Can you come with me? I don't know anything about this world, I am still a kid." Inuyasha sniffled.

"Sure I will but first let's bury your mom and give her a final farewell." Kira smiled and Inuyasha rushed outside to his mom's body while Kira got some shovels.

"Where should we bury her? I want her to be at peace." Inuyasha said when Kira came out with two shovels.

"Let's go into the woods a little, there is a beautiful clearing up there filled with sunlight."

"Alright" Inuyasha got his mom's limp body in his arms. He was always able to lift her up but this time she seemed like she gained a million pounds. "Kira can you help me?" Inuyasha was struggling under her weight.

"Sure" She picked his mom's body up and started heading to the spot she talked about.

"Can we make a tombstone for her? I want everyone to know who is buried there." Inuyasha said when they got to the spot.

"Sure but lets dig the hole first." Kira said. They were both sad, one lost his only mother and the other lost a really good friend.

"You know your mom would never want you to hold a grudge to the villagers right?"

"Yeah, she would want me to leave them alone. It is hard to when they killed the only family member that likes you."

"Likes you? I thought she was the only family member?" Kira asked

"Yeah, I have an older half-brother, but he hates me."

"Why?"

"Same reason that the villagers do. He calls me half breed and says it is my fault that our father died…" Inuyasha stopped shoveling, sat down burying his head in his hands and started to cry.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kira ran over to hug him.

"I am the reason both of my parents died." He looked over at his mom. "If I wasn't born, my dad wouldn't have died and my mom would still be with him, he would have been able to protect her."

"Inuyasha it isn't your fault. They died because they love you, because unlike everyone else, you are worth dying for in there eyes. That should make you feel loved. They love you so much that they would rather die then give you up."

Inuyasha looked up at her, "Really?" He said trying to crack a small smile but couldn't.

"Yes, and if they had the choice they would die all over for you. Now let's get back to digging before the villagers realize that your mother's body is gone."

"Your right." Inuyasha said, he thought about what she just said as he dug. Nothing was said the rest of the time they were digging.

"I think it is deep enough now." Kira said running out of breath. She then climbed out of the hole and went to pick up the departed friends body.

"I am going to find a stone for her grave" Inuyasha said, not wanting to watch his mom get put in the hole.

"Alright, when you get back we will say a few words and then bury her."

"Sounds fine" as Inuyasha walked off Kira put the body into its new home.

Inuyasha walked through the forest wanting to find the perfect stone for his mom; he only hoped that he could engrave something into it so that people don't think it was just another rock. He finally came across the perfect stone. As he walked back he saw Kira burying the body.

"I found the perfect stone!!!"

"Oh yeah?" Kira laughed, even at the roughest times Inuyasha could always make her laugh.

He put it down at the head mom's grave and then looked around for another rock, but this one had to be sharp. He finally found it and went over and after staring at the rock for a little while; he started engraving something into the stone. When he got up Kira read the stone out loud, "'Mommy is now with Daddy'. I like it." She smiled.

"I didn't know what else to put."

"Its fine, many people will come by and know exactly who she was. Would you like to say a few words?"

Inuyasha came forward and looked at the grave, "I love my mommy a lot, but she had to go. I hope that she can forgive the people that killed her like I did."

Kira looked down at him, happy with what he said, and then stepped forward next to Inuyasha and put her hands on his shoulder. "I am sure she forgave them. I also want her to know that I have always seen her as a best friend and am glad that she and you were in my life." She squeezed his shoulders when she said 'and you'.

"Thanks Kira, this means a lot to me."

"I wanted to do this anyways. I am going to go grab my stuff from my house and then we can head out to find some place to live. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea" Inuyasha's eyes brightened. He wanted to get away from this depressing moment.

"Hehe, alright, you stay right here."

As she turned around Inuyasha heard a noise and it sound like more than one. Almost as if this noise was surrounding them. "There's someone there." Inuyasha said alarmed.

"I knew you would come back if we left her body on the side." The head villager said.

"What?" Inuyasha squeaked backing up.

"Good work Kira, you were able to give us plenty of time to come out here."

"No leave him alone, he is just a child." Kira seriously didn't know they were planning this.

"You knew about it?" Inuyasha said looking at Kira

"No, I didn't, I swear." Kira said and started to run towards Inuyasha when someone held her back. "Let me go, and leave him alone."

"Hold him down." The village leader yelled.

Four men came out of no where and grabbed Inuyasha by the arms and body from behind as the others took turns beating on him.

"Half breed" "Demon" "You don't deserve to live" Each person said something different as they punched him and kicked him. He wanted to protect himself but his mom always told him not to hurt humans, no matter what. So he took the punishment that he didn't deserve.

"Don't worry we will bury you by your mom" The head master laughed, taking out a sword and bringing it to Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha could feel the tension as the sword got closer, he tried to back off, but between the pain and the people holding him, he couldn't move.

"Inuyasha, ruuun" Kira yelled to him, "defend yourself"

"Shut up you wretch" The man holding her said. He then grabbed her by the hair and threw her against a tree, making her pass out. At least Inuyasha hoped she was just passed out.

"Kira, no, why would you hurt her?" Inuyasha said

"She was just a burden on us anyways." The guy spat out.

"No, other then my mom she was the only one that helped me." Inuyasha said. As he quickly jumped up making the people that had hold onto him fall. He had enough of all of this. "Sorry mom but I have to break my promise." He whispered. He then cracked his claws for the first time and hit one person. As the person fell with a shriek of terror hitting his voice, Inuyasha stopped; he couldn't believe what he just did. He just killed someone out of rage.

"How could you do that to an innocent person?" a guy yelled going to check on his friend.

"I I I didn't mean too. I swear. It wasn't supposed to kill him" Inuyasha had tears forming; he never wanted to kill someone and now he had this disgusting and vile mess on his hands. "It was a mistake" He looked at his claws, dripping with blood, and then the villagers, "It was a mistake."

"Run away, it is a blood thirsty monster." Someone yelled as they all ran as fast as they could.

Inuyasha sat down with a thud, "it was a mistake. A mistake." He then looked over at Kira. "Kira? Kira? Are you alive?" There was no movement from the body. She was dead because of him. That's when he realized he needed to be stronger. He decided that from now on, if he was going to be treated like a demon then he would act like one.

As he rand through the forest, he decided to figure out how to use his claws. He sat there looking at them as if they were going to just tell him what to do. "Alright mom said something about dad hitting his claw outward and the yelling 'Iron reaver soul stealer.'

As he tried over and over again, nothing came out, 'guess I am too young to learn this stuff'. He thought as he sat down.

He looked around and then noticed a boar walking around, "perfect chance to practice." He whispered.

As he crouched down to attack the boar, he noticed it running off and went to chase it. "Get back here" He yelled at it as if it would listen to him. As he ran after it, it went from practice to a game of chase. "Hehe, I am going to get you." He was laughing now, not because he was about to kill it but because he was able to chase it.

Then he heard the squeal of a boar and slid to a stop when he saw a person that he hadn't seen since he was five or six. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing out here?" He asked in an innocent manor. 'So he was the one who took away my fun'. Inuyasha thought

"You are still a child." Is all sesshomaru said to his question.

"Of course, I am only eight." Inuyasha put crossed his arms as if he was mad at the statement.

"Then why are you out here alone, don't you know that there are many evil presences around here?" He said coldly

"Yeah, but the village where I was at killed my mommy, so I need to find some other place to stay and need to find a way to feed myself."

"I see. And this boar was your first piece of prey?"

Inuyasha was a little confused at the question, 'What's prey' Inuyasha thought. "Yeah, I guess. I was having fun with it though."

"If you are out here alone, then you can't have fun, you need to be more serious or you will definitely die."

Sesshomaru looked to find Inuyasha scratching behind his ear with a foot. One of his few signs he had dog demon blood in him. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Never mind. Inuyasha just note you will need to rely on more than your instincts to survive out here." Sesshomaru threw the boar at Inuyasha and then walked off.

'He still has a lot to learn' Sesshomaru thought.

'What is his problem? You need fun in order to do things' Inuyasha thought

That night he was freezing, he never knew how to start a fire and had no clue what to do to make one. He tried to eat some of the boar but with no fire he couldn't cook it. "This tastes horrible" Inuyasha said. He only ate enough to relieve the pain in his stomach. "Tomorrow, I will find out how to start a fire." He told himself contently as he jumped into a tree and fell asleep for the night.

A month passed and the hanyou child was really skinny. He was never able to get a fire going well, and he survived by eating a villages 'garbage pile'. The stuff there always made him a little sick and he had to be careful not to get caught or he would be punished. He already got 'punished' twice. When they caught him, the villagers would kick him repeatedly and put a rope around his neck, like a dog, and drag him out into the middle of the woods and the second time he was told that if he did that again they would kill him. Not wanting to die, he stopped going there and every night they would always send a search party to make sure that he wasn't around.

Normally he would just hide in a tree but tonight was different, tonight was the night of no moon. He decided to hide in a hole of a tree. It was just big enough and was pretty warm. He would always spend his cold nights in the little hole. As he felt his human appearance come he then realized that he was actually even sicker and even more emaciated then he thought he was. He felt weak and his stomach was louder then before. His hair was not only black but a dull black. He could tell he needed food soon but he couldn't move without the pain exceeding through his body. So he sat there falling asleep, and he not expecting to wake up.

As he was in a deep sleep, he felt his body get moved and heard a young woman's voice, "You poor thing, why are you out her alone? You seem so skinny; I will take you to my house so you can get some food."

"No, you can't." Inuyasha said groggily. He tried to push her away but was too weak to get away.

"Calm down. Don't worry no one is going to hurt you. What is your name by the way?"

"Are you sure no one will hurt me? Never?"

"Sure. I can't just let a poor kid die out here."

"My name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, Huh? That's a handsome name. My name is Kira."

"That's the same as my mommy's friend."

"What happened to your mommy?" she asked looking around to see if maybe his mom was coming back.

"She died." Inuyasha said looking away.

"Oh, well how about you sleep until I get home and then I will cook you some good food." She said rocking him back and forth. He might have been an eight year old but he was so light that she was able to carry him all the way back to her village. "Inuyasha." She whispered into his ear.

He woke up to find himself inside a beautiful hut. There was a fire roaring, which he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. He kept looking around and then saw the lady come over to him with a bowl of rice. "Open up. This rice should help you gain some strength."

He watched as she spoon fed him the best food he had ever eaten. It felt so great to have someone trust him and to give him food. "I have to leave after this." Inuyasha said in between eating.

"No you don't. You don't have a family. You will stay here until you are old enough to go on your own." She said spooning the last bit into his mouth.

"Now let's get these grungy clothes off and then clean them. You can sit next to the fire and sleep until they are clean." She took the clothes off of him and he went to sit near the fire to wait for his kimono to come back.

'What will I do? I have to leave before the morning but she did promise to never hurt me. Maybe she wont mind' He sat there thinking looking into the fire until he fell asleep.

When he awoke, he noticed a sheet over him and the fire was very low. He looked over to see Kira lying down asleep. He decided to walk out before she woke up, after all, it was morning and he had his normal form back again. "Thanks Kira, very little people trust me." He whispered.

As he snuck out Kira woke up. Blinking she saw him start to leave and then she yelled "Inuyasha please come back." She ran out of the hut and caught him looking back at her. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. "So this is why you said you had to leave huh?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I hadn't had a good meal in a month."

"Is that when your mom died?"

Looking ashamed Inuyasha whispered, "Yes. I will leave now. Thank you for the food, it was delicious." He bowed down to her as he was told to do by his mom whenever someone helps you without you asking.

"You are too cute. Come back in, demon or not, I can't let a child go out into the world alone. If you couldn't make it for a month you won't make it for your lifetime."

"I can't your village wont like me." Inuyasha obviously said this from experience

"No, I am sure they won't mind." She went over to hug him and it felt like his mom's hugs when ever she tried to sooth him.

"So I can stay with you?"

"Yes, let me get the head master of the village, he will let me know if they allow you to stay."

"Is he nice? Will he let me leave if he doesn't like me? I don't wanna get hurt. " Inuyasha was actually happy, he found a home.

"You ask a lot of questions for a little one." She laughed. "Besides who wouldn't like those cute little ears?"

"But I hate them." Inuyasha kind of pouted when saying it.

"Why is that?"

"Because it is the only way I am different then everyone else."

"They make you unusual. I like it some things different. So let's go see what he says." She said, grabbing his hand, she noticed the nails looked like claws. 'This kid is special, I can tell he has a huge future ahead of him' Kira thought.

(_End Flashback_)

"At least you found someone who took you in." Kagome said

"Yeah, but it only lasted a few years. Then the village didn't like me anymore."

"Why? What happened?" Kagome couldn't believe that so many people would hate a poor child.

"That's not important we are almost at the spot I wanted to show you." Inuyasha said pushing a branch aside. He all of a sudden turned into a human when the night fell.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a human tonight? We shouldn't have come out here alone." Kagome said worried and looked over her shoulder for nothing in particular.

"I knew it was going to be tonight, I did it on purpose." He said roughly as he walked a little further.

"Where are we going?" Kagome was starting to get a little ticked that he wouldn't tell her.

"We're here" Inuyasha announced stopping abruptly.

"Here were?" Kagome said looking around only seeing trees

"Look on the ground in front of you."

"Is this?"

"Yes it is."

Kagome went down and kneeled to look at the stone. "Mommy is now with Daddy" She read smiling. 'So this is where you mom was buried' Kagome thought. She then turned around to see Inuyasha walking back with flowers in his hands.

"I visit once a year, on my birthday."

"Your birthday? You mean today is your birthday?"

"Mhm" He said laying down the flowers and closing his eyes.

"Wait you never know what day it is, so how do you know it is your birthday?"

"It is just something I know; my birthday was on the day where it had the night of the new moon, which means that every twelfth change means it is my birthday. It is a little crude to think of it that way, but it is around the time."

"Wow that's a lot of thinking right there." Kagome kneeled down next to Inuyasha, "How old are you anyways?"

"Hhm, I don't know the exact years but I was around 150 years when Kikyo sealed me on the tree so around 200 years old now. Give or take twenty years" This was a rough estimate for Inuyasha.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that old."

"What do you mean? That's nothing for a demon."

"I know but for a human that is impossible. So hearing that makes me just drop my jaw." Kagome really couldn't believe he was over 200 years old. "How old is Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know he was pretty much grown when I first saw him and we rarely talked."

They both sat there looking at the tombstone with the flowers right in front of it. Nothing was making a noise except the wind blowing back and forth. It was really dark and everything seemed to shut down.

"I bet she really loved you." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, breaking the silence.

_**I tried to make this one long because I don't know when I will get the next one out due to school. Hope you like, if you see a mistake go ahead and let me know. **_


	3. A Month Later

_**I would like to say, Inuyasha acts a little odd in this one. But you have to remember that when in his human form, he is able to show his feeling more plus they are alone!!! This means, he doesn't have to worry about anyone finding this out. Oh and not only that but this is my story, so even though the characters aren't mine, as long as they are in this plot line that I made up, they must do what I say. Enjoy…**_

After hearing what Kagome said, Inuyasha sat there just looking at the stone. "Let's make camp and leave in the morning" was all he said.

"But we don't have anything with us. I wasn't planning on being out." Kagome said worriedly.

"You can sleep on my kimono and I brought the lighter to make a fire." Inuyasha said tossing the lighter her way but never looking at her.

"Oh, alright." She caught it while watching Inuyasha think. She decided to get the fire ready herself, "I will go get the wood then." She said hesitantly.

"I will be there to help you in a bit."

"Alright" Kagome started to leave, 'Inuyasha you must really be hurting even after all these years.' She thought as she got up to go get the wood.

After Inuyasha knew she was out of earshot, he whispered, "Mom, I wish I could know if you would be happy with the choices I am making. I decided that I am going to ask Kagome to be my wife one day. I don't know when or how but it will be soon. I would like to know if you approve of her. I love you mom." Inuyasha looked up into the sky as if expecting it to give him all the answers and then he felt a slight wind caressing his cheek. "I take that as a yes, mom. Thanks." He smiled and then got up to go help Kagome.

When he turned to go into the woods Kagome just came out with wood. "There is a lot more out there, Inuyasha. It seemed to be cut down already. We were lucky." Kagome was so happy at her findings.

Later on in the night they sat around the fire. "Inuyasha I bet you were a cute kid. I could just picture you with your little red kimono, silver hair, with those cute little doggy ears on your head."

"Do you have to go into detail?" Inuyasha said, he wasn't mad, actually he liked when she made fun of him, she joked about it so it was alright.

"But I bet you were soooo cuuute and…." Kagome's voice sounded like she was talking to a child.

"That's it I told you to stop." Inuyasha said and then jumped on her, knocking her down and tickling her nonstop. He may have never told her but he loved to hear her laugh.

"Hehe, Inuyasha stop." Kagome couldn't stop laughing, "What got into you?" She couldn't believe he was actually tickling her. Then she tried to get back at him by tickling him.

"Hehe, nice try, but I'm not ticklish." He said then finally let her go from her laughing spell so that she could catch her breath. He didn't know what got into him either. Maybe it was the fact that they were alone and the emotions from him being human really made him act and think different then normal whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Inuyasha it's so beautiful tonight." Kagome said looking into the sky leaning into him.

"Yeah, it is. Kagome I have to ask you something."

Kagome was shocked, "What is it?" she sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Nothing, what were you going to say?"

"Do you like me?" was all Inuyasha could ask.

"Of course I do. I like all of you guys, you all are like family to me."

'So that's it? She just thinks of me as a friend no bigger then Sango or Miroku.' Inuyasha thought to himself solemnly.

"But I have always had a special feeling for you." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha looked over at her, while she was staring into the beautiful night sky. "I have always felt like we had a special bond, different from the others. I don't know what it is, I mean I am still young but you know." Kagome was really tripping over her words.

"Kagome, so you feel that we have a special bond?" That's what he wanted to hear; at least that's what he thought until she said...

"Yes, don't you?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He did, he really really did like her, and on many occasions, he thought he might have even loved her. But the fact was the way his personality was normally as a half demon was to keep in his feelings. Definitely after a rough childhood of people hating you and trying to deceive you. Being human at this particular moment, he couldn't keep his feelings in; he just wanted to tell her. "Yes, at first I will be honest, I didn't trust you but over time unlike everyone else, you proved me wrong. You never once tried to hurt me or kill me. You didn't even hold a grudge on me when I accidentally turned full demon and killed all those people. You told me it would be okay and hugged me. You acted like you wanted to stay by me and wasn't afraid."

"I didn't act, I meant it." Kagome said looking into the fire.

Neither one could figure out how they got to this heartfelt talk but they didn't want to stop it either.

They sat there for quite a while in silence before Kagome broke in, "Can you go on with your past. I would like to know more about your life."

"It still confuses me why you want to know so badly. You're the first to ever ask."

"It is something that has always been a mystery to me. So I would like to know more on why you never trusted anyone."

"Alright, well where did I leave off this time?" Inuyasha had an inquisitive look on his face, "Oh yeah, well Kira was taking me to see the head villager and when we got there…"

(_Flashback_)

The young woman was holding the scared hanyou's hand while making there way to the head villager. Everyone in the village looked on in disbelief at seeing the little hanyou. "What is he here for? What is it? Is it truly a demon? It looks like a human but it isn't?" Inuyasha could hear every word, well whisper actually, with his little ears. His ears were turning a mile a minute in order to hear everything being said and asked.

"Don't mind them. We rarely get new people here so they are just being nosey." Kira said laughing at Inuyasha who looked scared and dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Inuyasha was able to say as he walked. He didn't like the looks and stares and some pointed at him. 'Wait did she say "new people"?' Inuyasha thought. "But I am not a new people, I am only a half…"

Kira cut Inuyasha off "Person, you want to say person. And it doesn't matter. You are still a kind hearted child and you just need to prove it." Kira stated in a monotone voice only looking ahead. "We're here. Now just be yourself." They stopped in front of a hut that was bigger than everyone else's hut, "Rio, I need you to come out here for a second. I have an important question." Kira Yelled

"What can be so important that you have to interrupt me during…" a younger man come out talking and stopped when he saw the child hiding behind her legs with its head sticking out. "What is that?" He said almost in disgust, making Inuyasha whence at the question.

"This is a young boy, his name is Inuyasha." Kira said she obviously didn't like the guy to much.

"It's a demon and worst of all a dog demon." Rio said in disgust.

"Just listen to me. Yes, he is a dog demon but he is only half. His mother was human and died a month ago in order to protect him. I can tell from looking at him that he is a kind hearted kid." Inuyasha looked up at her. First she called him a person and now a kid!!! He was very pleased with hearing that from her.

"I don't care who's to say that they weren't attacked because of something that that thing did?"

"Rio just let me inside and we can talk this through. Dad might have left you in charge of the village but that gives you no right to automatically say no to a little kid. You know dad wouldn't like that." She urged onto him.

"I don't care you know the stories we have heard about demons." He snapped at Kira. Inuyasha hid further behind Kira, not peeking out at him this time.

"You are scaring him." She said bending down to grab the scared child and holding him. "He is a good child."

"Do you not remember what those things did to my mom?"

"I am quite clear, after all you are my younger brother, I remember quite more than you do." She said while rocking the scared child.

"And after my mom getting torn apart, you still want to let a demon into this village?"

"He didn't do it. That was some other demon. He had nothing to do with the attack. Just let us inside to talk." She yelled at him hurting Inuyasha's delicate ears. Inuyasha started to whimper a little because his ears couldn't take the noise.

"Fine come in." He said looking around at all of the attention they brought to them.

"Alright, it's alright Inuyasha it will be fine." She whispered into his ears.

"Put the child in the other room so that we can talk alone." Rio said as soon as they got in. He never looked at the Inuyasha, he just pointed to a side room.

"Alright, Inuyasha just sit here, I will be right back." She put the small child down on the middle of the floor, "don't touch anything. Got it?"

Inuyasha nodded his head innocently. Then Kira exited the room.

As Inuyasha looked around the room, not touching anything just like he was told, he heard them in the other room whispering….

"Why won't you let him stay? He would be like the child I lost a few years ago. He's the same age and he is good."

"He isn't like Hai at all. Hai was all human and looked like you." He punched the table. "Besides don't you remember how he died?"

"Yes the same way as your mom was but that was the past and this child doesn't know anything about that."

"You are always so stubborn, since the first day I knew you."

"Yeah, and I always will be younger brother. Now he is going to stay with me and you better not say no." Kira said while walking into the room that held Inuyasha. "Over time, you will see that he is a good child." She said while picking him up. Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to pick him up and stayed shut while she did it.

"Hold on." Rio said stopping his sister before she went out.

"What now?" She snapped at him.

"Get back here. If you want to keep him we are going to have to do this thing that dad told me to do when ever someone new comes in." He seemed to have given in.

Inuyasha was scared when Rio took him out of Kira's arms and tried to get back to her.

"Calm down Inuyasha, he won't hurt you." Kira told him. Then Inuyasha went limp in his arms. If she said not to worry then he would have to trust her.

After Rio, poked and prodded him, he finally said "now there is just one more thing I have to do."

"What's that?" Kira asked. Inuyasha didn't want anymore 'tests'. Rio said it was just to make sure that the 'the child didn't have any random diseases'

"I need to see the teeth." He said pulling Inuyasha's lips up and looking into the hanyou's mouth. "Wow, you have some sharp fangs." He said writing more onto his paper.

"Alright is that it?" Kira asked impatiently. They were there for at least thirty minutes.

"Yes, that will do. Just remember that I will be watching you guys carefully." Rio said to Kira as she picked the little child up.

"Lets go Inuyasha lets get some food." Kira said to him. Inuyasha jumped at the sound, it was the first time Inuyasha showed any sign of emotion, other than fright, that morning and it was when she mentioned food. Kira just laughed.

"He is very skinny; I noticed that when checking him over. Make sure he eats well." Rio said walking into the other room and giving her the motion with his hand to leave.

They left and the rest of the day was spent getting to know each other. Kira turned out to have had a husband who was out in a war at the time and she had a younger son that died three years ago. She learned about Inuyasha's dad and mom and how they died saving him. Then she learned of all the stuff his mom would make him to eat. Turned out he liked food, no not like, actually he loved food.

"So that guy is your brother?" Inuyasha asked timidly. He knew about his brother and how much he hated him.

"Kind of. He is a half brother."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened, "I have a half brother too. Except he doesn't like me and claim that I am a disgrace to a family honor or something like that." Inuyasha giggled obviously he didn't know what that meant.

Kira just rolled her eyes and giggled, 'how can children be so naïve?' she thought. "I think it is time that you go to bed now."

"Alright, I didn't realize what time it was. Where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep in the extra room. My son used to sleep there."

"Is he the one that di…" Inuyasha stopped. He didn't mean to say that. Kira just smiled. "Sorry for bringing it up." Inuyasha said ashamed.

"Don't worry. Let's go tuck you in now." They went into the bedroom and Kira tucked Inuyasha in. He felt that she loved him and he could only hope that this would last for a long time.

"Good night mommy." Inuyasha whispered as Kira walked out of the room.

Kira stopped in her foot steps and looked over at Inuyasha who had his eyes closed and was already fast asleep. "Good night, my cute little boy." Kira whispered back. 'Maybe he can be like my son I lost. No that's stupid to think about, he could never replace Hai' Kira thought as she left out of her room.

Inuyasha woke up to a slight sting on his neck, SMACK, he smacked his neck and then heard someone say something, he looked into his hand and saw a bug but it was different then a bug this one talked…

"I suppose you don't remember me, do you?" It said to him

"Can't say I have." Inuyasha was so confused; he never met a bug before.

"My name is Myoga, I was told to watch over your mom, unfortunately I left for one night and when I came back the hut was destroyed your mom was dead, and I couldn't find you." It explained to him.

"Wait? How come I never met you if you lived with me?" Confusion still surrounded him.

"Your mom said it would be best if you didn't know about me. That's a long story."

"How did you happen to leave the same night the villagers came?"

"Sheesh, you ask a lot of questions" Myoga said trying to change the subject.

"That's what Kira said." Inuyasha laughed.

"Who? Well either way, I finally found you and that's all that matters. Your father wouldn't be happy if I lost you."

"How do you know my father?"

"I knew him well before you were born. That's a long story on how we met so let's just leave everything at that. I am glad that you're alive."

"Alright." Inuyasha said still looking down at the bug.

"So Master Inuyasha, where is this place?" Myoga said jumping around.

"Master? I am no master." Inuyasha said to him, "and this is Kira's place.

"Didn't Kira die?"

"She did" Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "But this is a different Kira and she is just as nice at the other Kira."

"I see. Well don't tell her about me. Alright?"

"Why not?" he whined out.

"Because I was told to teach you a few tricks that your dad showed me when you got around ten years old."

"But I am only eight." Inuyasha stated

"I know but I figure I will stay with you."

Inuyasha was catching onto the way he acted, "So you don't have any other place to go?"

"Uhm, that's not the reason." Myoga stuttered.

"Inuyasha are you talking to yourself in there?" Kira yelled

Inuyasha jumped a little. "No, there is some one else in here."

"Don't tell her." Myoga whispered to him.

Kira came into the room and looked down at Inuyasha. "I don't see anyone in here." She stated crossing her arms and smiling.

"He's right here." Inuyasha pointed to his shoulder where the flea was.

"I don't see anything." Kira was puzzled.

"Myoga say hi." Inuyasha said

Kira heard a small "hi" and looked around the room.

"That was Myoga." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, well, let's not tell anyone else about Myoga."

"Why not, he is a friend of my mothers." Inuyasha said.

"Weeeell, that may be so but to be honest he is a a.." she didn't know how to tell the child.

"Demon" Myoga said after jumping onto Kira's shoulder. Kira look at him surprised. "Isn't that what you wanted to say?"

"Uhm, well, yeah, that is what I wanted to say I guess." Kira said.

"But he is nice." Inuyasha got up to come over. He didn't realize Myoga moved.

"I am fine with staying in secret." Myoga said. He knew there could be consequences with people know that he was around, people may hate that a full demon is sticking around.

"Alriiiiight." Inuyasha whined. "Can we eat breakfast?"

"Yep, it is already made." Kira said laughing.

Kira brought Inuyasha out and they both ate and then Myoga and Kira started talking about Inuyasha's mother and father. Inuyasha was interested at first but then he started to get bored.

"Can I go outside?" Inuyasha was so bored.

"Sure, don't go towards the village yet. I want you to meet everyone while I'm there." Kira stated.

"Alright, I will go into the woods for a bit." Inuyasha said and ran out before Kira could say anything else.

While Inuyasha was out he started jumping from tree to tree. He loved being able to run around and not care about where he will get his next meal, which was rare when he was on his own. Then he smelt something, something odd. He started sniffing the air nonstop. What was this odd smell for some reason he liked it but it wasn't human and it wasn't a demon. As he followed it, he walked a little further and further. He made sure he didn't go so far he couldn't find Kira's house again. But as he went he then looked around. He was now in a clearing and the smell stopped. "That's odd" Inuyasha whispered.

Next thing he knew he was jumped on by something and he freaked out and threw what ever it was. However the thing was actually a who. He looked over puzzled to see this girl laughing that looked a lot like him. She had the dog ears like his, the same claws and the only difference was she had some marking on her face and a a tail?

"Hehe, Hi, I'm Mai" She said laughing and then went over to him, "I have never seen you before around here." She got closer.

"uuuh." Inuyasha didn't know what to say

"What you aren't going to tell me your name?" She said and then she punched him in the arm. Inuyasha knew it was a playful punch but it still hurt.

"Inuyasha." He whispered.

"What was that?" She stopped and looked at him.

"My name is Inuyasha." He said 'did he finally find someone like him?'

"Cool name, wanna play?" She said jumping around.

'This girl is hyper' "uh, sure, what do you want to pl..?"

She tackled him and laughed. "What do you mean what do I want to play? There is only one game I know." She said and then bit his ear and pulled.

"Hey" Inuyasha pulled away. 'What kind of game does she play?'

"This game is vital for half demons and demons to play, it helps you for when you get older and have to fight." She explained.

"I live in a village, I don't have to fight." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh" She said standing there looking over at him. "What is that like?"

"You don't live in a village?" Inuyasha was astonished at this.

"No, I move around with my mom. She owns most of this land around here." She stated proudly.

Inuyasha then smelt another smell that was coming behind him. He turned around to see a woman that had the same markings as Mai.

"There you are." The woman said.

"Hey mom." She ran over to her laughing.

"Who's this?" The woman said bending down to the still Inuyasha.

"This is Inuyasha. He doesn't play though, he is from a village." She whispered to her mom.

"Oh, so your mom must be human." The woman said.

Inuyasha just nodded his head yes, she looked almost like what he pictured his father except she had a feminine look to her.

The woman laughed and then invited Inuyasha to come with her.

"I can't go for to long; I need to get back before dark." Inuyasha said meekly.

"Oh alright, well, it wont be dark for a while, so you can still come. Besides my daughter seemed to have taken a liking to you and she doesn't make many friends as you can imagine."

Inuyasha understood exactly what she meant. "Alright, I will come for a bit." Inuyasha followed Mai. 'Maybe I will finally have a good friend'

They went into a little clearing and there was already food prepared for Mai and her mom. Her mom offered him her food but he declined, "I don't eat raw meat." He said, "I don't like it."

"You're definitely weird" Mai said taking a bite.

"Mai that's not nice." Her mom said.

"Sorry, I never heard of someone who doesn't eat raw meat except the people." She said taking a bite.

"I gotta go." Inuyasha said, noticing the sun going down.

"Alright. If you decide to come out again, you are more than welcome." The woman said.

"Thank you uh"

"You can call me Shira" She said.

Inuyasha ran off down to the village and skidded to a stop when he noted two or three people in front of Kira's house yelling. He started walking slowly over there.

"There it is." One of them said. One threw a few rocks at Inuyasha; he was used to that kind of welcome and just shielded his face from the few stones.

Kira stopped the guy from throwing anymore stones. "He is just a child." She yelled, almost crying.

"He shouldn't be allowed here." One of them yelled

"Give him time, he will make you all see that he is a good child." They threw her down.

Inuyasha backed up the same thing was happening as before. He didn't know what to do.

"STOP" a voice said as a man walked toward them.

It was Rio. "Sorry, Rio, but you didn't even want the thing here; you can't allow it just because she is your sister." The man that threw the stones said.

"Yes I can." Once Inuyasha realized that Rio was on his side, he ran behind him.

Rio picked him up and told them something about if they hurt him then they would die. He just smiled. 'Someone other than family is defending me' Inuyasha thought, he never felt so safe.

As the men walked off, Rio went over to check on Kira, Inuyasha still in tow. "Kira are you alright?"

"Yeah, but why are they so bent against him?"

"This is why I didn't want him to stay with you; I knew the villagers wouldn't understand. They will most likely try this again." Rio said with concern.

"Well if they do, then we will have to protect him." She said sternly.

Rio set Inuyasha down and looked at Kira in the eyes. "Kira, I can't always be here to protect you guys." He said and then walked off.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get inside." She was so shookin up. He saw cuts on her face what they were from, he didn't know for sure, but it couldn't be good.

"How was your day Inuyasha?" Kira asked as he ate.

"Not much just did stuff." Inuyasha didn't want to tell her that there was another half demon like him.

"You didn't have any fun out there?"

"I had fun."

"Good. I think you should be going to bed, I will show you around the village tomorrow." Kira told him.

"Alright!!!" Inuyasha said, going to bed. "Good night Kira."

"Good night Inuyasha." Kira said watching him run off. 'He is a good child.'

(_End Flashback_)

"She seemed so nice." Kagome said looking into the fire.

"Yeah, she was and so was a few of the people in that village." Inuyasha threw another log into the fire before sitting next to Kagome.

Yawning Kagome said, "I still can't see how people could hate you."

"Your tired, why don't you go to bed for tonight. I can tell you the rest tomorrow." Inuyasha said putting his arm around her to make sure she stayed warm.

"You're right." Kagome yawned out, leaning into Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha started to blush and wanted so badly to just ask her to marry him now, but she was already asleep and he didn't want to wake her up to make her answer such a silly question, well maybe it wasn't so silly. His mom seemed to like the idea.

As he looked at her sleeping in his arm he started to get a pain. 'Move a little Kagome' he thought as he tried to position himself but she wouldn't budge and he didn't want to wake her up. This was a bittersweet moment, Kagome was leaning on him and here he was with his arm...asleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this, tell me if my chapters are too long cuz I can cut them down if they are. I kind of like long chapters myself. The next one will come out when I have my Spring Break which will be the end of March. Two more chapters to go!!! Oh and one more thing, I am going to make another story this summer and need idea of different names I can use, I am horrible with making up my own names so go ahead and tell me a name that you like, if there is a meaning to it let me know and if it is male or female name. That would help me out a lot. **_


	4. Learning Something New

_**A few things to consider, I only use the English dubbed version for attacks because that's I what I started watching Inuyasha with. I do read the manga and know what the different attacks are in Japanese. I choose to use the English dubbed, so if you don't like it, tough. This is short and I will probably have the next one out soon, now that I am on my break. **_

Kagome woke up laying on Inuyasha's Kimono and no Inuyasha in sight. "Inuyasha were are you?" Kagome said groggily. He didn't respond. 'That's weird normally he is right there and looking straight at me as soon as I speak' she thought. She got up and looked around and saw the fire was out. Then she heard some yelling not to far from her, the voices kept yelling at something telling it to leave. She then put two in two together, "Inuyasha." She whispered getting up and running near the voices.

When she got there she saw Inuyasha holding a water bottle and a few fish, obviously he got breakfast for them.

"Why are you here? You are just as the legends have said about the dog eared man." A guy was yelling at him. Inuyasha just looked at them trying to keep his cool.

"I am just passing by." Inuyasha said pulling the spear out of one of the guy's hands and snapping it with one hand and then throwing the pieces down.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled running over to him. "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know, they just came out of no where." Inuyasha was really about to lose his cool.

They then heard muttering amongst the guys.

"Get out of my way." Inuyasha said, "This is your last chance."

"Tell us this much Inuyasha, are you the same one from the legends?" one of them said

"hehe, probably want to find out?" Inuyasha was trying to use this for his advantage to scare them.

"Inuyasha be good." Kagome said, and then she looked over at the guys, "What did the legends say that he did?"

"The legendary demon killed twenty people with one swipe of his claws when he was only eight." One of them said.

"And he killed his own mother and friend because they tried to stop him." The other broke in.

"And once and a while he haunts the forest in search for the survivors from the village." The third one said.

Inuyasha was shocked. "You mean to tell me you believe this crap." He had a look of disbelief on his face

"Inuyasha would never hurt people for no reason." Kagome jumped in.

"The legend is true. More than thirty people watched it happen." A man said, holding a spear at Inuyasha.

"I am getting tired of this crap" Inuyasha said knocking the spear out of the man's hand and walking past the rest.

Kagome was surprised, "Wait for me." She said running over to him, 'why is he in such a bad mood?'

The men got the hint that they couldn't take him on and started running away, surprising Kagome. Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice.

"Inuyasha they're gone." Kagome said when she reached him.

"Why should I care?" Inuyasha spat at her.

Kagome jumped at his tone. 'No stranger has ever made him this mad.' "Inuyasha is something bugging you?"

Inuyasha just started the fire and ignored her. He was planning on helping Kagome with breakfast and then they had to come to bug him.

"Inuyasha, don't take what they said seriously, myths always get turned around when they travel from person to person and it has been traveling for a while now." Kagome watched as he found some sticks and skewered the fish and put them near the fire. Then he sat next to her.

"I know that." He was trying to calm down for Kagome's sake. "But you would think that at some point they would stop and realize that they were wrong, but instead they turned the story around and made it sound like I did it, like I killed the only people that cared for me."

'This is the most he has ever talked about his feelings' Kagome thought.

"I can tell you a little more while the fish are cooking." Inuyasha surprised Kagome with this one.

'He actually wanted to tell me more about his past.' Kagome smiled. "I would love to hear it." She looked up at him.

"Well the following day, Kira woke me up…"

(_Flash Back_)

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha" Kira whispered.

Inuyasha peeked out of his sheet, "Yes?" He said.

"Get up, we are going to eat and then go out so that you can meet some people." She had the whole day planned out. Inuyasha got up and walked out rubbing his eyes.

"Who are we going to meet?" he yawned.

"A friend of mine." She gave him a bowl of some food, he didn't know what it was but it smelt good.

"Alright, I'm done" He said smiling, he was worried to have to meet the people around the village but he was also excited.

"Let's go then." Kira said grabbing his hand and leading him out.

The sun was so much brighter than usual and he had to shield his eyes from the sun in order to look around. As his eyes were adjusting to the sun, something tackled him from the side making him roll with it. Kira was shocked and ran over to them. "Inuyasha are you alright?" She looked to see a little girl that had the same ears as him laughing while sitting on top of him.

"Hey Inuyasha!! My mom said I could come to see you!!"

"How did you know where I was?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "Duh, my nose" She said pointing to her twitching nose. "So this is where you live. Looks nice." She said getting up and looking around. She then looked at the puzzled Kira, "you must be Kira" She said

"And can I ask who you are?" Kira questioned.

"He didn't tell you about me? I'm Mai, we just met yesterday." She said holding out her clawed hand. Her tail was twitching back and forth from her excitement of meeting someone new.

"Hi Mai. I guess you know my name. How did you guys meet?" Kira was interested in finding out.

"I ambushed him from a tree and my mom took a liking to him. He said he lived in a village so I wanted to see what that was like." She smiled

"Where do you live?" Kira asked.

"I live with my mom, we travel around" She turned to Inuyasha who was coming over brushing himself off. "My mom said that you smelt familiar, and then last night she said that you must be the son of legendary dog demon that she met a while ago. There were legends that he died saving a human woman and his new born son."

Inuyasha and Kira looked at her astonished, "How did she know all that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said that she smelt that you almost smelt like him." She paused at her confusing sentence.

"That could be, my mom told me he was well known." Inuyasha said.

"Can I come with you guys for the day? I would really love to see what its like to be in a village." Mai pleaded.

"Alright but you have to remember that you have to be quiet and no running around." Kira said.

"Are you serious? No wonder Inuyasha is a stick in the mud." She said smacking him in the back.

Inuyasha gave her a glare that would normally make anyone uneasy except for Mai. She just smiled. Kira didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to show the villagers one half demon but now she had to show everyone two.

"Alright lets go" Kira said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and walking into the village.

When they got into the village everyone was staring at them and mumbling about them. "They just don't know what to say about something different." Inuyasha just nodded.

First she stopped at some lady's hut. She picked Inuyasha up and told Mai to stay next to her. As she walked in she yelled "Leya, Leya are you here?"

"Im over here. So I was told that you are taking care of a…" She came out behind an object to just stare at Inuyasha. "He is so adorable. How old is he? Where did you find him? He looks nothing like I imagined according to the villagers." She came running over and went to grab Inuyasha. Inuyasha winced away from her but Kira told him to just let her hold him. He obeyed. Leya was holding him on her hip when she stated, "he is so light. And is this his sister?"

"I'm not his sister, I am just a friend. My name is Mai" She put out her hand to shake Leya's hand.

"Let me start to answer your questions." Kira laughed. "He is eight, I actually found him alone and starving in the woods about two nights ago. Yes he is very light and I am trying to feed him to get him to gain weight right now."

"Eight? Are you serious? I would have never guessed eight. He doesn't act like an eight year old." Inuyasha got ticked, 'why was she talking like he couldn't understand what she was saying.'

"My name is Inuyasha." He said, "Not he"

Leya laughed, "Sorry Inuyasha."

The two older ladies talked while Inuyasha and Mai sat on the floor watching. They were getting bored and were starting to play. Inuyasha was getting used to what she called 'play' and was starting to fight back.

"Hey you two stop it." Kira said and then excused herself from Leya's home to bring them back to her house.

When they stepped out Rio was coming over. "I heard that you were out today." He looked down at the new comer. "There multiplying" He said laughing. Mai looked up at him obviously not amused.

"It was just a joke." Rio said defending himself.

"This one is a friend of Inuyasha's." She said, then she whispered as if she thought they couldn't hear her, "she is the only friend he has, so be nice."

"I'm Sorry about that, didn't mean to make you guys mad." Rio said apologetically. "Kira can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure" Kira said hesitantly. "Why don't you guys go play in the woods? The tour around the village will have to wait."

"Sure" They said in unison. Then they started to run off.

As they ran, Inuyasha heard Rio say something about the villagers not being happy that he was here. Inuyasha wanted to hear more but then Mai jumped in, "I bet you never learned attacks if you always lived with humans."

"No, I am too young." Inuyasha said with Mai starting to really pull his arm into the woods.

"Nonsense, you can come train with me. Let's just go see my mom, she shows me how to do certain attacks. She is near the stream."

"Do I have a choice?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"hehe, your funny." She said, "There she is. Mom, I decided to have Inuyasha come. He doesn't know anything about fighting he says."

"That's fine; I almost thought you weren't going to come out here."

"The lady that Inuyasha is with had us wait while she talked to some lady" she said.

"That's fine."

Mai's mom showed Inuyasha how to stand when he was about to fight and how to use his claws. She said that she had luckily met the legendary dog demon and remembered a few attacks that he had and that Inuyasha should had inherited. She did her best to teach him and taught him for two hours which was twice as long as normal.

"Alright now, you stand like that" She positioned him in a certain way. "Now say what I told you and mean it. It's alright if you don't get it today, it takes a long time for people to perfect certain abilities."

"Alright" Inuyasha stood there for a while just staring at his target. He took in a deep breath and then, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" He let out the attack and not only did it come out but he fully let out his ability. Something that normally takes many full demons months to fulfill.

All three looked on in disbelief, "Did you see that?!?!" Inuyasha jumped up and down, "Did you see that?" Mai's mom pat his back

"Good Job Inuyasha."

"Good job Master Inuyasha." Inuyasha knew the little voice and looked down on his shoulder to see Myoga sitting there.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha was surprised to see him there.

"I went out last night and just came back in time to see that marvelous attack. Although, Shira, I was told not to teach him yet."

Mai's mom looked down at the flea, "How do you know me?" she questioned.

"It has been quite a while but many years ago, I was with Inuyasha's dad."

"Oh, yeah, the flea. I never did understand why he kept you around. Wait; please tell me you aren't the one in charge of the kid."

"I am" Myoga said with a low, annoyed voice.

"Did you tell Inuyasha to not trust you if something bad would happen?" Shira said with her arms crossed.

"What is she talking about Myoga?" Inuyasha asked he only knew the guy for two days so of course he didn't notice just yet.

"Nothing Master Inuyasha. Shira needs to learn how to keep her mind to herself." Myoga told him.

"Is that so? At least let me teach him to protect himself. You know as well as I do that a half demon such as these two" she pointed at the two kids. "Need to know how to protect them selves and Inuyasha learns fast. He could go far."

"That's exactly why he wasn't suppose to learn until he got older. It is only assumed that he can learn quickly because he is the son of the…"

"I know I know." Shira was bored of hearing it now. "Alright, I will wait till he is older. But I am staying around here. It will do Mai and Inuyasha good to be friends"

"That's fine. Just wait until he is a few years older. Now lets get back to the village Inuyasha, Kira is worried because you haven't been back in a while." Myoga told him.

"Alright Myoga. See you guys later. Thanks Shira" Inuyasha bowed and then ran off.

"He is so weird" Mai said

"Why is that?" her mother asked.

"Why did he bow to you?"

"It is a human custom."

"Really? Can I go spend a few weeks with him one day to see all of their customs?"

"One day you can." Shira said and then turned around to walk back to where they were staying.

Mai kept looking in the direction that Inuyasha went and then noticed her mom walking off and turned around, "Wait for me mom." She yelled running after her.

(_End Flashback_)

"I always wondered how you learned to fight if your mom was human." Kagome said as she went to go get the fresh cooked fish off the fire.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how fast I learned but I did learn pretty quickly." Inuyasha was getting up in case she needed help.

"Stay there I can take care of it myself" Kagome said almost teasing him. "You act like I can't do anything at all on my own, but you would be surprised if you give me a chance"

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, "Is that so? Your not afraid of anything?"

"Yep, there is nothing that I am afraid of" She said boasting.

"Well then you won't mind me saying that there is a bug next to you." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"A what?" Kagome screamed and got up as quickly as she could up from the ground.

Inuyasha laughed and then picked up the small spider that was next to her. "Not afraid, huh?"

She gave him one of those hateful stares "After we eat, we will get going." Kagome said

"Alright"

They ate in silence. Although, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of an understanding silence. Kagome understood what Inuyasha was going through, while Inuyasha was glad that Kagome has always stuck by his side.


	5. I'm like a butterfly!

They were finally finished with their food and started walking back

_**LAST CHAPTER!!**_

They were finally finished with their food and started walking back. They were both happy to have spent time alone for a night, even if it was because he wanted to visit his dead mother. "Kagome I can only tell you a little more of my past." Inuyasha stated. He actually enjoyed telling her his past.

"Can you tell me about when you talked about the village not allowing you to stay anymore? I want to know about that."

"Alright, well, I was twenty and had been in the village for quite a while. Mai stuck around the village even after her mom left. Her mom said she wanted to go around and patrol "her area". So Mai stuck behind with me and Kira…."

(_Start_ _Flashback_)

An older Inuyasha was dashing through the forest, looking like he did when he was two hundred, being chased by something. "You'll never catch me!!" He said running and laughing.

An older Mai was right behind him. They got used to their games now and both would get quite loud when playing. "Just you wait!!"

They were jumping through the woods and just reached into the village. Inuyasha jumped from the tops of the huts. "Get out of here when you do that." Rio yelled. The villagers hated them being there but got used to the two running around but almost every time they started to play with each other something in the village would break. 

Kira looked over when she heard Rios scream to see a streak of red, 'They're at it again.' She thought. "Inuyasha you know not to play in the village; whenever you do something gets broken." She yelled to him. She got used to him being her son but at the same time, she wanted him to grow up and stop acting like a child. Although he tried to explain to her that since demons live longer, they tend to act younger for more years. He even said that the two, Inuyasha and Mai, were just friends for now. Something about they don't think of each other as anymore than that and probably wont until they are around fifty or so.

'She always takes the fun out of everything' Inuyasha thought and skidded behind a hut and stopped. "Mai will never find me he…"

He turned around to find Mai right in front of him. "Found you" She said. 

"You're good" He said laughing and then she tackled him, it was like a ritual that when she found him, she would tackle him. They truly thought at the moment thought that nothing could separate them. 

She started to bite his ear and pull, instead of yelping, he would grab her arm in his mouth and just like a puppy, he would nip at it. It never broke skin but it pinched her arm over and over again, "hey, hey, stop that." She said laughing and letting go of his ear.

"Say I win." Inuyasha said.

"No" she yelled and ran off into the woods. 

"Get back here." Inuyasha yelled running after her once again.

She ran into the woods and Inuyasha followed close behind. "I won't lose easily." She yelled. 

She looked behind her to see that he wasn't there than she looked to see Inuyasha above her, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" He yelled. She quickly jumped out of the way. He missed her on purpose and just laughed as she tried to run faster. 

"We're evenly matched!!" She said stopping at the edge of a pond. Inuyasha ran right into her knocking them both into the water, SPLASH, they were both soaked in the water and laughed.

"Now we're evenly matched!!" Inuyasha said splashing water at her.

Mai just looked into his eyes. "What can we do now?" She said with a sigh treading the water.

Inuyasha laughed at her and jumped into the deeper parts of the water. "Tonight is when you lose your powers right?" Inuyasha asked. She lost her powers every full moon. This was convenient for both because then they could protect each other when the other was most vulnerable.

"Yeeeeeeah." Mai sighed then joined him out in the middle of the pond. Neither could decide if they found each other as siblings or more than that, both were too afraid to ask. They started splashing each other. What fun it was to be twenty and not have to worry about dying for a long time. They enjoyed it so much. 

(_Flashback Done_)

"Wait, so you had a love before kikyou?" Kagome abruptly asked.

"Kind of" Inuyasha said. He never thought about it until just now when Kagome brought it up. "I guess you can say we were in love. But at the time, we were too young to realize it. We were just friends at the time. I guess with the age group we were in, you can say we were only twelve compared to humans." Inuyasha thought about that one when saying it.

"Oh alright" Kagome shushed up, 'didn't sound like it from what you said.' Kagome thought. "Go on with your story"

"As I was saying we were out in the pond…"

(_Flashback_)

It was getting night and the moon appeared, just like clock work, Mai turned into a human while they were swimming. "Inuyasha, I think we should be getting back. You know how it is when you feel vulnerable." She said shakily.

"Don't worry I would protect you." He said boastfully thumping his chest, but at that moment he skipped a paddle with his feet went down into the water and went from treading to sinking under.

"Yeah I can really trust you." Mai said laughing at him as he emerged out of the water.

"Shush." He said as they both got out. Inuyasha did his doglike shake and Mai just shook a little. She would normally do the shake too but since she was human tonight it was kind of impossible. "Here you are going to catch a cold." He said handing her his kimono, which Kira had helpfully made bigger as he got older.

"I won't catch a cold" She said giving back his kimono. The two things they had in common, they were half demons and they were both stubborn. "Look at the stars they are so beautiful." She pointed into the sky.

"Yeah, they really are." If Inuyasha knew what was to come, he would have had cherished that moment a little more, no a lot more than he currently did. 

They walked along the path back to Kira's hut. Mai loved it there; she always had lunch for them and got them out of more trouble than she could count. "Inuyasha" she said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think we will know each other?"

Inuyasha looked at her perplexed and unknowing, "I don't know, how about as long as we don't forget about each other?"

Mai laughed, "well yeah, but do you think we can always be together?"

"As long as we both want to" Inuyasha said. (Yes, this is Inuyasha talking; he used to have a big heart and loved everything.)

"Alright." They got to the village which seemed even quieter than usual. Inuyasha and Mai went into the hut. 

"Something is wrong." Inuyasha whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mai was looking around. 

"Kira, she isn't here and she didn't cook." 

"I don't think this is the time to think about her cooking." Mai said. They were both looking around the room, neither knowing what to do next.

"She always cooks at night, something happened to her." And as Inuyasha said this he looked up and at the main door. "Mai get out of here." He whispered to her.

"Why?" 

"Lets go" Inuyasha pulled Mai's arm as he ran out of the hut. They didn't make it past the door and the villagers where right in front of them. "Where's Kira?" Inuyasha yelled letting off a low growl. He kept Mai behind him. She couldn't fight right now so this was between him and all of the villagers, which was about thirty or more people to one.

"Maybe this will let you know" One of the villagers said throwing a sword covered in blood down.

His heart skipped a beat "How...how could you?" Inuyasha questioned, he could smell exactly who it was from; actually it had two people's blood. Rio must have tried stopping them. "How could you to your own kind." He scolded.

"They were trying to get in our way." The villager said moving closer. 

Inuyasha went back into the hut with Mai. He decided that if the front entrance was blocked then he would just make a back entrance. "Light the hut on fire." Some one yelled. This felt just like the way his mom described his dad dying in all of her stories, except this time it was his turn. 

Smoke started filling the place and blocked his vision, neither two knew exactly where they were. "Inuyasha we have to get out of here fast." Mai said coughing on the smoke.

"Hold on a little longer." Inuyasha said. He found his room and ran in to get some things. He didn't get anything special, just a few personal things that meant a lot to him. "Mai jump on my back" He said.

"Why? How is that going to help?" 

"Just do it. We will jump out from the top of the hut and get away that way."

"Alright" she got on his back, never before did she fear for her life like she did now.

"Are you ready? Keep your head down." He yelled.

"Who do you think I am a weak human?" She joked around.

"Do you want the exact answer or the one you want to hear?" Inuyasha said.

She just smacked him on his head, "Get going" she yelled.

Little did they know the villagers on the outside had planed for them to jump out from the top of the hut. They had hired archer's from other villages to come and help them out with the 'extermination' as they called it. 

"Alright on the count of three...one, two…" Inuyasha said.

"Three" They said in unison. 

Inuyasha jumped from the top of the roof and got out, then he notice a barrage of arrows coming at them. "Inuyasha watch out." She whispered. She knew what it was like when someone screamed in your ear when you had as sensitive of ears as they did. So she did her best not to freak out.

Inuyasha was easily dodging the arrows in front of him. "Is that all you have." He yelled. Then an arrow hit him in the shoulder and he just laughed and ran into the woods. He knew the arrow didn't go in deep in fact it was about to fall out thanks to his kimono made from the fire rat. 'Wait, Mai hadn't said anything in a while' he thought. He finally stopped and took her off his back. "Mai, are you…" He stopped smiling, stopped talking, in fact his whole world stopped turning.

Mai started getting up but there were three arrows in her back all three lodged in deep. "I'm alright" like always she had that stubborn personality.

"Your hurt, we need to get the arrows out" Inuyasha stated the obvious. Inuyasha helped her pull them out which evidently hurt her more than when they went in because the whole time she was screaming and on the last on she begged him to stop. "We have to get them out to clean up the wou…" 

"No, I don't think I will make it. I am losing a lot of blood." She said her vision was getting blurry. 

"But you're a half de…"

"Not tonight I'm not" she reminded him by showing no claws. 

"But you are the only friend I have. Why didn't you say something earlier when I first got away?" 

"I didn't want to mess up your concentration on getting out of there. It is tough dodging things in air, I know that for a fact." She smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha didn't know what she could possibly laugh at, she was dying after all.

"Your face right now, reminds me of when I first met you. Before I showed you how to play, back when you looked serious about everything." She smiled.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "I see."

"Don't take this too hard on yourself. We knew it was too good to be true to be able to find someone close to the same age and likeness." She said coughing up more and more blood.

"I want to help you." Inuyasha said.

"There is no help. One of the curses of being half demon is the curse of the time when you are human…" she was being very philosophical compared to how she normally acted. It was true, however, and Inuyasha hated this more than anything else in the world. 

"I will miss you." Inuyasha said.

"What ever happens after death, I will wait for you, and when you come I will be the first to tackle you and welcome you." She winked at him laughing more. This time she stopped abruptly, "It hurts to laugh now."

"Sounds good." Inuyasha whispered. He held her up while she struggled for her last bit of breath and then fell into her forever slumber. "I will miss you so much." He whispered and pulled the last arrow out, allowing him to lay her flat on the ground.

Then he looked back where he left the village. This was the last straw. Kira took him in, Rio had allowed him to stay, and Mai was his best friend. They took it all away from him. He didn't want to kill the people but he was going to take something from them. He ran back to the village seeing the people receding into the woods to try and find them. He jumped over them and stood behind them. "So you think you can just take everything from me huh?" He said his voice shaked, he didn't cry, but he wanted to. 

Everyone turned to see a very angry hanyou. "Get out of here." One of them yelled.

"You should have asked nicely before killing everyone I knew." He said with an evil sound to his voice. This was the last straw, this time he decided from now on he would live for himself, no one else. If he died who would care? No one, that's who, and from that thought he said, "You may want to go back to your village soon, I hear that something is coming" He said running toward the village. When he got there he started destroying every hut in sight. He went from one place to another having fun while doing it. 'This will teach them to kill everyone.' He thought as he just smashed another one. 

Shira came out from her hut to see Inuyasha destroying everything. "Inuyasha, stop this at once. This is not what Kira or Mai would want and you know that." She could tell by the way he acted, that something must have happened to Mai too.

Inuyasha stopped and came over to her, "What they want? Did they want to die? Did they ask those idiots to come after us? I am done reasoning with them, if life has to be kill or be killed than so be it." He yelled at her.

Shira's four year old came out and stood behind her mom, "Inuyasa what's wrong?" The little girl said, Other than the three killed, Shira and her little girl always talked to him. "Inuyasa" was the nickname from the little girl because she could not pronounce his name right. Even Shira's husband was against him but these two would always talk to Mai and him.

Inuyasha looked down at the face of innocence, that was where he was at one point and now, a little more than ten years later, he was destroying huts. "Inuyasha, you need to stop what you are doing, you are degrading yourself to their level." Shira brought to his attention.

"Maybe it will teach them." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Inuyasa do you hate us?" the little girl asked.

"Not you or your mom, but everyone else can die." Inuyasha said without thinking.

The girl started to cry. Inuyasha looked over; he didn't mean to make her cry. "You did enough damage, now go." Shira said.

He heard the group of people coming back and decided it was the time to go. "I will" Inuyasha said. He turned around and leaped off as he took off, he did one last slash at a hut that was still standing and then leaped off as if he did nothing. He didn't know where he was going to go, or what he was going to do, but he knew that he was going to trust no one ever again, no matter who they were. 

"Inuyasha" Shira whispered watching him leap off and slash that last hut still standing, besides Shira's hut. She realized that the hut he slashed was the hut that Kira lived. "He must not want anyone else staying there" She said to herself as she went inside to await the return of the villagers.

Inuyasha spent the next hundred or so years doing just what he decided; looking after himself and no one else, he never thought of anything wrong with it. He was around hundred fifty and he was running through the woods when he noticed a woman; her name? She turned out to be Kikyou. (And you know the rest)

(_Flashback Done_)

"Too bad Mai had to die." Kagome said looking down on the ground.

"It was meant to happen." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him.

"Why? She sound like she loved you"

"If she didn't die, then she would still be here and I would have never met you."

Kagome smiled "I'm glad that you could tell me about your past, Inuyasha." Kagome said as they started walking down the path where Inuyasha had first started telling her of his sad history.

"It actually did feel good to tell someone." Inuyasha said looking down the path, 'I can't believe we're back already.' He thought.

Kagome turned to see the three cocoons that they left when they first started to walk off. "Look Inuyasha" She said pointing at two of the cocoons. "They're coming out, Inuyasha" she whispered.

"So" Inuyasha said, "I don't care"

"You know these butterflies first started out as caterpillars. Many people say they are disgusting and many tried to kill them in order to keep them away from their crops."

Inuyasha looked over and watched as the butterflies were flapping their wings in order to dry themselves up before they flew off. "So, why should I care?"

"You see Inuyasha, many people say they hate caterpillars, they say how disgusting they are and how they try destroy everything. But there comes a time where the caterpillars get so unneeded that they keep them selves away from the world and cocoon themselves. But at some point they will merge out of the cocoon and let everyone know just what they are capable of." Kagome was watching the butterflies with great expectations of them.

Inuyasha started to get closer, 'I never thought of it that way.' Inuyasha thought.

"After they come out of their little corner and back into the world everyone now loves them. They then realize that this once ugly and vile thing is now a beautiful animal that helps their crops pollinate and makes the world a stunning place."

Right when she finished, as if it was staged, both butterflies flew off of the cocoons and flew around the two. One landed on Kagome's finger that she stood out and the other landed on Inuyasha's nose. He looked cross eyed at it as Kagome laughed at him. "Why are you laughing?" He said in a soft voice. It made him very uncomfortable. Then the two butterflies flew off into the trees and where ever they wanted. The world was now there's to explore, they were no longer the grounds pets but the sky's friends. Inuyasha watched with a big smile on his face.

"I wonder what it is like to be a caterpillar, once you break out of your cocoon and then you are able to fly wherever you want." Kagome said watching the butterflies go out of sight.

'It feels good Kagome' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Who knows" he said.

She looked over at him "Lets get back before the others come searching for us" she said. 

"Yeah, I'll race you." Inuyasha said running ahead of her.

"That's not fair you run faster than I do" she said chasing after him. 

He then stopped to let her catch up and then walked the rest of the way back to camp with her. He never noticed how many people actually cared about him before he closed everything and everyone out of his life. 'This time will be different, unlike before, I have many friends and we will help protect each other.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

EPILOGUE

A few weeks later, the group was walking down the same path that they saw the two butterflies fly away. Kagome was ticked at Inuyasha from earlier and stayed in front of him with the others. No one said a word to Kagome; they just followed her and didn't say anything. Inuyasha just kept his distance at the moment, muttering under his breath. He didn't know why she was so mad, but whenever he tried to talk to her, she would 'sit' him so he just walked behind the whole group. Then he realized the last butterfly all alone, drying its wings before it flew away. Then it started flying off and then came back and flew around him and then flew over to Kagome and flew around her until she noticed it. She started to smile and laugh. Then the butterfly flew behind her and went back to Inuyasha and landed on his left ear. He felt it on his ear, but it tickled so he left it alone. He got up from looking at the cocoon to see Kagome staring at him and the butterfly on his ear. The others stopped when they realized Kagome did and were trying to figure out why she was looking over at Inuyasha with the butterfly on his ear. 

"Can we have some privacy?" Kagome whispered

"Sure" Sango said grabbing Shippo and dragging Miroku off before either could protest.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha kind of twitched at his name, "I'm sorry that I got so mad." She said looking down

"Really?" Inuyasha looked at her. 'Why is she apologizing?' he thought. "I should apologize too; I need to think of what I say before I say it." He admitted.

"No, sometimes you deserve to be able to keep stuff to yourself, I forget what you went through" Then she did something that Inuyasha wasn't expecting. She kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed his hand.

"Kagome" he whispered. 

"Yes?" she said

"Nothing." He couldn't find anything to say, this is what he wanted and he knew it. They walked down the path towards the ones waiting for them. Neither knew what they would say when they saw the two holding hands but at that moment they didn't care. Life was as it should be. 

_The end!!_

_**Now that it is done, tell me what you think!! Was it good, awesome, terrible? I hope it wasn't terrible if you made it this far in reading it. Any questions go ahead and ask, if I feel that it is a good question that I clearly didn't cover than I will add it in. **_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED TYPING IT!!**_


End file.
